I Don't Know How To Love Him
by KikiJuanita
Summary: One shot, that falls in the "So No One" verse - this one being from the view of Tina; and how she came to realize that a relationship with Blaine was never going to work, because of certain things and also people already in his life.


_A/N: I know I probably should be focusing on that of getting my other outstanding stories written with new chapters; however I cannot resist still writing one shots within the So No One Verse.  
_ _As you have already seen, this falls in to the time of the story where Tina and Blaine were dating; and I think it was an interesting writing concept to go back and write from that of an outsiders view once more of some of the things that happened within the story; and what their take on it was._

 _Of course I had to try and not be too mean to Tina, because clearly she was never going to be that of a main character, she was just a plotline in the grad scheme of things. But I think writing from her perspective as she tried to get into what is a very close group of friends was an interesting one, and also as well how she also saw that there was a lot of unsaid feelings between that of two friends._

 _Anyway, I hope you like it and as usual I own nothing of the characters that you recognise from Glee; the only one I stake claim to is that of Mikki Kapowski and she can't be used without my permission.  
So enjoy and let me know what you think at the end of it._

Love KJ xxxxx

* * *

Walking into the bar, where she had agreed to meet the guy that she had been conversing with via an online dating site, and then later through Facebook; Tina Cohen-Chang was undeniably nervous.  
It was the first time she had ever had the courage to meet any of the guys, that she had spoken with via any of those sites, and even though he seemed nice and genuine over the computer; she couldn't help but have concerns as to if in real life he was also that.

Heading over to the bar, and seeing her friend Quinn; whom she had met when she first moved to the city at a party of one of her work colleagues, she smiled; thankful that she had decided on the bar as a meeting venue and if anything was to go amiss that she would have backup in the form of her pink haired friend.

"Hey Quinn" said Tina, as she sat on one of the stools located at the bar.

"Oh hey Teens" replied Quinn, looking over to her. "Be right with you"

Tina nodded and Quinn finished up the orders she was doing for another patron, and sat tapping her fingers nervously on the counter.

"So" said Quinn, as she approached her. "Your usual?"

"Umm yeah" replied Tina, with a smile and nod. "That be good"

"So you're nervous right?" asked Quinn, with a laugh as she set about making the Cosmopolitan for Tina.

"A little" replied Tina. "Do you think I look okay?"

"Yeah you look fine" replied Quinn, with a nod, glancing over that of the Asian girls outfit which consisted of white shirt which she wore under a long sleeved black top and a red black tartan print skirt, along with the usual blue and purple streaks that she had running through her hair as well as a decent amount of jewellery. "And the guy you're meeting has obviously seen pictures of you, so he must like the way you look as well"

"If he doesn't he hasn't said anything" said Tina, with a laugh as Quinn bought the drink over to her.

"Well if he says anything mean, rude or sexually explicit to you at all" said Quinn. "Just get up and walk away, because he's not worth it"

"I know" replied Tina. "And that's why I chose a place like here, because there are lots of people around and he won't be able to try anything"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, well if he does you come and tell me and I will make sure to throw him out"

Tina laughed and she took a sip of the drink, the feeling of the liquid calming a little bit of the nerves she was feeling.

"Thanks Quinn" said Tina.

"Sure" she replied. "You know where I am"

Tina nodded as Quinn headed over to serve more bar patrons and Tina quickly glanced at her watch, and then felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Tina?" asked the male voice.

"Yes, hi" replied Tina, turning around. "Hi Blaine"

"Hey" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "So here we are"

"Yes" replied Tina, with a laugh. "Did you want to grab a drink, and then we can get a table and talk?"

"Umm sure" replied Blaine, with a nod. "You don't want another one?"

"No" replied Tina, shaking her head. "I just got this one actually"

"Okay, well I might just grab a beer then" replied Blaine.

Tina nodded, and motioned for Quinn to come over and she did, looking Blaine up and down as she walked over to them.

"Hi" said Blaine. "Could I just grab a beer?"

"Sure, that be four fifty" replied Quinn, as she grabbed a glass and poured the beer.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, as he handed over a five dollar note to Quinn when she passed the now filled glass to him. "So table"

"Yeah" replied Tina, with a smile and looked back to Quinn as she headed over to Blaine to a vacant table in the bar, and saw the blonde and pink girl mouth "Nice".

Tina laughed as she sat down at the table, Blaine had also sat down at. "So I have never done anything like this before"

"Like what?" asked Blaine, with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer.

"Meet people I have spoken with on the internet" she replied.

"Oh right yeah" said Blaine.

"Have you?" asked Tina, feeling as this might not have been his first time in doing this, from his more laid back approach to it.

"Not in the same sense of it, like being a dating site" replied Blaine.

"How then?" asked Tina, as she took a sip of her drink also.

"People I kind of met once, then got to talking to on Facebook, and then actually getting to know them in real life when they actually move to New York" said Blaine.

"So they were kind of a quasi friend really" said Tina.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And a royal pain in the butt as well, because now I practically see them everyday"

"And they're female" said Tina, wondering if Blaine had possibly other girlfriends and hadn't mentioned it.

"Yes they are" said Blaine, with a nod. "It's my best friends cousin, and like I said pain in the butt"

Tina laughed. "I guess it's kind of like the little sister then"

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "Not that I have a sister, I have a brother and older one at that"

"I'm an only child" said Tina.

"Lucky you" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh I don't know growing up it was kind of lonely" she replied. "And it also meant my parents were so over the top as well, which is probably why when I got here I started to rebel with the way I dress and that"

"Yeah, I get you there" said Blaine. "The whole rebelling against what you're told you just can't do when younger"

"So you're from San Fran you said, right?" asked Tina.

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "Went to college in Michigan though and that's where I met my best friend; and then we both moved here after graduating. He got married, but is now divorced since his wife turned out to be a lesbian"

"Okay wow" said Tina. "And she didn't know this when she got married to him?"

"Umm well I think she always knew" said Blaine. "But she didn't act on it"

"Yeah just, wow" said Tina.

"So you're from where again?" asked Blaine.

"Illinois" replied Tina. "And I went to cosmetology school there as well, before making the move to New York to work on some shows"

"Yeah you said that" said Blaine. "One of my other friends she is actually a Broadway performer as well"

"Oh what's she been in?" asked Tina. "I might have worked with her"

"Umm to be honest I am not that sure" said Blaine, with a laugh. "I've only kind of known her for a short time as she went to high school with my best friend's cousin and they have recently started living together"

"That's okay" said Tina, with a laugh. "I'm sure if I ever get to meet your friends, if I knew her I'd recognize her"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh; and Tina gave a laugh confident that the date for the time being was going well, and that maybe it might evolve into something more.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

Saturday morning after having met up for drinks the week before, which then lead to the two of them talking more on Facebook in that week; Blaine suggested to her that he introduce his friends to her, and the idea of that thrilled her just slightly, as it appeared to her if he was willing to do that so early on in their relationship, then it just might be on a good track.

Blaine came and picked her up at her apartment and then the two of them headed to the coffee shop, that she had found out from Blaine was the one that he frequently visited; that being every morning before work, to get a coffee.  
As the two of them walked into the coffee shop, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and hoped that the outfit that she was wearing that consisted of a short purple and black lace dress with fingerless lace gloves, fishnet stockings and high heeled patent leather laced up boots that went just above the ankle, wasn't too much on the extreme side and that Blaine's friends wouldn't think of her some weird gothic vampire lover.

"Guys this is Tina" said Blaine, as he headed over to what Tina guessed were his friends.

The four of them that were there looked at Blaine and then Tina; and she could see the look of surprise on all their faces.

"Hi, lovely to meet you all" said Tina, with a smile.

"That's Rachel, Puck or Noah actually, but we call him Puck; and also Brittany and Sam" said Blaine, pointing to each of his friends.

"Hi" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her and smiled.

"And this little guy asleep is my son with my ex wife now lesbian, Jayden" said Puck.

"He's gorgeous" she said, looking at the sleeping little boy in his stroller.

"Yeah he's pretty amazing" replied Puck, with a nod.

"I'm sure you mentioned another friend when you've spoke about these guys, Nikki" said Tina, turning to Blaine.

"Mikki, and she's working today. So she can't be here unfortunately" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Oh well I'm sure I'll meet her some other time then" said Tina.

"So take a seat Tina, tell us about yourself" said Sam.

Tina sat down in the arm chair and Blaine grabbed one of the normal wooden chairs from a corner table at sat on that.

"Well I'm from Chicago originally, I'm a hairdresser by trade but can also do makeup and I am currently working on the production of Phantom of the Opera as well as running my own business" said Tina.

"So you must keep really busy, because we know Blaine has said he hardly gets to spend time with you" said Brittany.

"Yeah, and it sucks I can't see my Blainey Days" said Tina, with a pout.

Blaine looked at her, going red in the face.

"So what are you guys planning to do tonight then?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and do I need to be leaving the apartment?" asked Sam with a smile.

"We're going to go out for dinner and no Sam you don't have to leave our apartment" said Blaine.

"Spending the night at Tina's then?" he asked with a laugh.

"Honestly haven't thought about it" replied Blaine.

Rachel looked at her watch. "I hate to be rude here, but I have to get going" she said.

Blaine looked at her. "That's okay Rach" he replied.

Rachel nodded as she stood up as did Puck. "Yeah, they're letting me a room at NYADA to practice for my audition".

"Really it's not a problem. You're going to knock them dead when you audition" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Damn right she is" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What are you auditioning for?" asked Tina.

"Oh umm the new revival of Funny Girl" replied Rachel, looking at the girl.

"Oh wow, I heard that they may be putting that back on stage" said Tina.

"Yeah, well Rachey here is auditioning, and we are all convinced she is perfect for the role" said Brittany.

Tina nodded. "Well you do have the whole Jewish look going for you, so definitely agree" replied Tina, with a nod.

"It was lovely to meet you Tina" said Rachel.

"You too, hopefully I will see you around again, and good luck with the audition" said Tina.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, grabbing her bag.

"You off as well Puck?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was going to go and watch my girl here practice and then we were going to go to lunch" replied Puck.

"Sure man" said Blaine.

"Lovely too meet you and your son, even though he is sleeping, as well" said Tina.

Puck looked at her. "You too, look after my Blainers there" he replied with a laugh.

Blaine looked at his best friend and laughed also. "Yeah" he said, and Tina couldn't help but smile at the notion that his best friend seemed to accept her as Blaine's girlfriend, then that was definitely a good thing.

Puck went over to the stroller and looked at his son who was still sleeping and pulled the stroller back so they could leave.

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Yeah see you later Rach" replied Sam.

"Later" said Puck and he, Rachel and Jayden left the coffee shop.

Brittany looked at the clock that was on the wall up near the counter.

"So did you and Tina want to come and maybe get lunch with Sam and I, and we can talk some more?" she asked.

"Yeah, that be good" replied Blaine, as Sam nodded.

Blaine looked at Tina. "Do you mind doing that?"

"No it be good to get to know at least a few of your friends" said Tina, with a smile; loving that all of Blaine's friend with the exception of Mikki who wasn't present at the time, seemed to be accepting of her.

"Okay then" replied Blaine.

"Cool" said Sam, and as the four of them headed off to grab lunch; Tina taking Blaine's hand in hers couldn't help but smile, that maybe this was the relationship that she had been looking for **.**

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

After having lunch with Blaine and also two of his friends, Sam, who Tina had learnt was his roommate and also Brittany, who he taught with at Julliard; Blaine suggested that they stop by that of his apartment block, so that she could meet his other friend, Mikki who lived in the apartment across the hall from him.

"So you've been friends with Mikki since she moved in then?" asked Tina, as the two of them headed up the stairs to the floor the apartments were on.

"Actually a little longer then that" replied Blaine, as they got up to the apartment floor landing. "Mik is actually Puck's cousin, and I met her at his wedding to Santana. So we've been friends now for a few years"

Tina nodded, realizing that this was the pain in the butt that he had mentioned on their first meeting; as Blaine walked over to that of one of the apartment doors on the floor, and was taken aback when instead of knocking he opened the door and walked inside; and she quickly followed him, seeing a girl who she presumed to be Mikki along with two guys in the apartment.

"Hi. I knew you said you'd be here all day working, so I thought Tina and I would stop by and say hi, and so you two can meet" said Blaine.

Tina looked around that of the spacious apartment and she saw Mikki put the sketching pad that she was holding on the table and went head over to her and hold out her hand.

"Hi I'm Mikki Kapowski" she said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" replied Tina, shaking the hand that Mikki had offered.

"Lovely too meet you" said Mikki, and Tina could see the other girl's eyes look her up and down in what she thought a rather judging manner..

"Yeah you too finally, Blaine talks about his friends all the time" replied Tina.

Mikki nodded and looked to Sebastian and Hunter; gesturing to both of them. "Right and that's Hunter and Sebastian, a couple of guys from my work"

"Hi" replied Tina, looking to the two males in the apartment who just gave her each a smile.

"Nice to see you again" said Blaine also looking to them, as Tina noted that obviously he was familiar of that of the other two as well also.

"Yeah" replied Hunter, with a nod, to that of Blaine.

"Well as much as I would love to chat right now, we really have to get this done, and I think the idea we have now will hopefully be good" said Mikki, looking to Blaine with a smile.

"Blainey Days said you work in advertising" said Tina, looking at her; trying to see if she was able to get in on the conversation that clearly wasn't including her.

Mikki looked at her and laughed at the nickname that she had taken to calling Blaine, and Tina looked at her with a frown.

"Umm yeah and we are hopefully doing a commercial for the Super Bowl, so it's kind of a big one" said Mikki.

"Wow that's incredible" said Tina, actually impressed by what the other female was partaking in.

"Yeah, we'll let you get back to work" said Blaine, and Tina once again noted to herself that he looked at Mikki, with a smile.

"Uh huh, it was really nice to meet you Tina. Maybe some other time we will be able to get to know one another better" said Mikki.

"Yeah that be great I really want to get know all of Blainey's friends" said Tina and she could see once again that Mikki was trying to stifle her laughter at her name for him.

"See you Mik" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a smile trying not to crack up.

"See you" said Tina.

Heading back over to the apartment door, Blaine opened and Tina quickly walked out into the hall, and waited whilst Blaine closed that door behind him.

"So that's the pain in the butt" said Tina, looking to Blaine; as he walked over to his apartment and grabbed his keys out of his pocket to unlock it.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a laugh. "And she's not that much of a pain really. We just really know how to push each others buttons, I guess"

"Right, okay then" said Tina, wondering what he meant by that particular statement, as Blaine opened his apartment door.

"So I was thinking we could hang out here for a bit and then head to dinner later on" said Blaine.

"Sure, we can do that" replied Tina, with a nod; and the two of them went inside that of Blaine's apartment before they headed off to dinner later that evening.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

Tina quickly learned that one of the best ways to see Blaine each day, was to meet him at the coffee shop; and that was what she started to decide to start doing so that she could see him every day, and she also had also discovered as well that with Blaine came that of his five friends, meaning finding time to actually spend with just him was sometimes an awkward thing to try and organize.

As she and Blaine walked into the coffee shop on a Monday morning, Blaine headed over to the counter and greeted the barista behind the counter. "Hi Kurt"

"Morning" replied Kurt, with a smile and then he looked to Tina. "Hello"

"Hi, you must be Kurt" said Tina, having heard the name from Blaine quite a few times when he spoke about the coffee shop.

"I am" he replied. "And you are?"

"Tina" she replied, with a smile, and taking Blaine's hand. "Blainey Days, and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks"

"Tina, please stop with that name" said Blaine, looking to her; and she could see that Kurt gave a laugh and then looked to him.

"So the usual Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"You know it" said Blaine with a nod.

"And Tina, what would you like?" asked Kurt, looking to the girl.

"The same as what Blaine is having" she replied, not wanting to stick around the coffee house waiting for some complex order in case any of Blaine's friends came in and started cutting into their time together.

"Sure, coming up" replied Kurt, grabbing two cups and going over to the coffee pot.

"So I was thinking we could do something tonight?" said Tina, looking to Blaine. "Since my show is dark"

"Umm yeah, if you want" replied Blaine. "But I seriously don't feel like going out, so maybe we just get take out?"

"That's fine with me" replied Tina. "My place or yours?"

"My place" replied Blaine. "It's closer to a lot of the take out restaurants so they won't charge for delivery"

"Okay" replied Tina, with a nod; happy that she had managed to organize the chance to spend her night off from work with Blaine, as she heard Kurt speak again.

"I'll start on yours in a minute Mikki" she heard him say, as he placed the pot back on the brewer and then put lids on them, before taking over the two coffees for herself and Blaine.

"No rush Kurt" replied Mikki, and she saw the other girl nod and then give Blaine a smile. "Morning"

"Hey morning" said Blaine as he pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it over to Kurt, who then looked at Tina.

"Oh I didn't bring my money with me" said Tina.

"Coffee isn't free you know" said Kurt.

"Sorry" said Tina.

"I got it" said Blaine, with a sigh and got some more money out of his pocket handing it to Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine" said Kurt, with a smile and quickly put into the till, ringing up what it was.

"He can pay for mine as well, if he wants" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Tina looked at the other girl with a frown.

Kurt looked at her with a smile and couldn't help but give a chuckle, and Blaine glare at Mikki.

"You can pay for your own bloody coffee" remarked back Blaine.

"Okay gees" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "Don't get your boxers all in a bunch"

Tina looked at her, wondering how in the world she would know that was what Blaine would wear to bed. "How do you know Blaine wears boxers".

"Uh maybe because I've seen that he does" replied Mikki.

"You've seen" said Tina, now wondering how in the world this was possible and how Mikki would actually know this piece of information.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I've gone over to the guys apartment in the morning, and Blaine has often just woken up and is wearing boxers"

"So you've seen my boyfriend in his underwear" said Tina, getting rather defensive about the matter.

"So" replied Mikki, with a shrug.

"It's honestly no big deal Tina" said Blaine, looking to her.

"Really" said Tina, looking to him and wondering now just what attire he had seen Mikki in of. "So what you've seen Mikki in just her underwear as well?"

"No" replied Blaine, looking at her. "Pajamas, though yeah"

Tina looked at him with a frown as Kurt came over and handed Mikki her coffee.

"You know Tina" said Kurt, looking at her. "It's really no big deal, I've seen Brittany and Cynthia both half undressed before, as well as my roommate Bree, and it's like yeah okay we're all human and they have female parts like all other women, and if they were to see me; well they'd see male parts"

Tina looked at him, wondering why he was even sticking his nose in to her conversation, and then looked back to Mikki. "Yes, well in the future. I think Mikki should stay out of the guys apartment early in the morning, because then she won't see stuff that she shouldn't see"

"Hey, if I'm out of something" replied Mikki. "I'll be heading across the hall to see if they have it, and you know what unless Blaine or Sam ask me not to do that, then I'm going to keep doing it"

"Blaine" said Tina, looking from Mikki to him; trying to get the point across that this was not something she liked the idea of and Mikki just waltzing into his apartment whenever she felt like it.

"Mik's my friend Tina" he replied. "Why are you making such a huge deal over this"

"You're seriously unbelievable. Thanks for the coffee, I'll call you about tonight" she replied, and left the coffee shop in a huff, knowing that with both Mikki and Kurt there, trying to get her point across to Blaine was that of hopeless; and just maybe she'd be able to do that tonight when the two of them hopefully were able to get together with any interruptions.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

That night, Tina was over at Blaine and Sam's apartment; with the blonde being at work, it was therefore just the two of them; something which she actually liked as it always seemed no matter what they tried to do, she had found that Blaine's friends were always around somewhere.

"So just write down what you want, and then I will order it" said Blaine, as Tina looked over the menu for the takeout.

"Sure" she replied, with a smile, and wrote down one of the things she liked; before continuing to read over to menu.

"Did you want a soda?" asked Blaine, as he stood up and headed over to the fridge.

"Umm yeah that be great" replied Tina, looking at him, with smile. "Diet if you have it"

"I think we have that" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Sam always buys diet one"

Tina gave a laugh, as she went to go back to reading and she saw the door of the apartment open, and Mikki walk in.

"Hey" said Mikki, as she entered, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh hey" replied Blaine, with a smile to her; and Tina looked over to her with a frown wondering what in the world it was going to take to get the brunette from across the hall to just disappear forever, after what she had heard that morning about her lack of respect for knocking.

"So I was out getting some groceries" said Mikki, placing a paper bag on the counter. "And I saw that they had a two for one sale on Capt' Crunch and Cheerios; and I thought I would grab a packet of each for you and Sam"

"Aww thank you" said Blaine, as he closed the fridge and placed the two cans he got out of it down on the counter, and then pulled her into a hug. "You're totally the best neighbor ever"

Tina looked at her boyfriend as he hugged the other girl, with a frown, hating seeing how the two of them just seemed to be so close no matter what she said or even did.

"Well I'm also super annoying" said Mikki, with a laugh, and Tina couldn't help but think that she did agree with the brunette girls statement. "So you know, what can you do"

"Yes annoying, but awesome" said Blaine, with a laugh also. "So Tina and I were just about to order some takeout. Do you want in?"

"Ummm" said Mikki, looking at him, and then quickly over to Tina, who was giving her one of her best death stares. "I really can't. I have to do some stuff for work and I really need to be working on it. You know what a tyrant my boss can be"

"Okay, well only if you're sure" said Blaine.

"I'm sure" replied Mikki, with a nod, and Tina let out of a sigh of relief that the other girl was going to be leaving.

"Well just make sure you eat okay" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "I will, I promise"

"I've finished with the menu" said Tina, cutting into that of the conversation between Blaine and Mikki. "We can order now"

"Oh, right sure" said Blaine, looking to her with a nod.

"I will leave you two alone then" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah thanks" replied Blaine, with a smile of her own to her.

"Bye Tina" said Mikki, and went over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah bye" she replied, as Blaine picked up the two cans of soda, and thought to herself _"Don't come back"_

"Bye Mik" said Blaine, as the brunette went to leave. "Thanks for the cereals"

"Sure anytime" replied Mikki, with a laugh and then left the apartment.

"I seriously thought she was never going to leave" said Tina, as Blaine went back over to her and handed her a can of soda.

"Right" said Blaine, as he sat down on the sofa. "So is that what you wanting?"

"It is" replied Tina. "That's okay right?"

"Yeah whatever is fine" said Blaine, as he grabbed his cell phone and dialled the number for ordering the food to be delivered.

As he placed the order, Tina grabbed her own cell phone and saw that she had a message from Quinn asking her what she was doing tonight; and if she maybe wanted to catch up, and as she quickly replied to the message whilst Blaine ordered the food; the apartment door opened once more and Mikki walked inside again, this time holding a small sized box.

"Okay what is it that you could possibly be wanting now" said Tina, as the brunette girl closed the door.

"Oh just calm the hell down Tina" said Mikki, looking at her. "I just needed to show Blaine something"

"Well couldn't it have waited until tomorrow" replied Tina, getting sick and now completely fed up with the interference in her relationship from Mikki.

"Tina" said Blaine, as he ended the call for the food order. "She's allowed over here whenever she wants"

"Right, and I am sure she loves the idea of that" replied Tina. "Since she might possibly see you in your underwear again"

"Oh whatever Tina" said Mikki, shaking her head. "Seriously you need to get over whatever issue you have with me and Blaine being friends"

Tina looked at her with a frown, thinking that it wasn't the fact that the two of them were friends that bothered her; it was how close of friends they seemed to be and that it was border lining on that of a romantic relationship between them.

"So anyway, I got the photos from my Aunt Lydia and as she has said here in the note with it" said Mikki, holding the box towards Blaine who grabbed it, as she looked at the note. "I am not sure where some of the original photos are, so have also included negatives. Hopefully you will be able to get photos off them, is that something that can still print now?"

"Yeah, I imagine my parents have a whole heap of them at home as well sitting in a box too" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hmm, yeah I know my mum said that she does as well" said Mikki with a laugh also. "Anyway thankfully I do have a negative viewer from when I did photography in college, and also I will see if I can grab a negative scanner somewhere cheap as well"

"Well we have a few weeks till Puck's birthday, so you should hopefully be able to get one before then" said Blaine, with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "So just waiting on pictures that my parents were going to send me, and you were still looking for some of your old ones from college"

"I know where they are" said Blaine, with a laugh. "In my closet in the bedroom, hidden away from view"

"Why you don't want to be seeing all your ex girlfriends" said Mikki, with a laugh; and Tina glared at her at upon mention of that.

"No, I don't want anyone to see my awful fashion choices or hair" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"I've known for you how many years now?" asked Mikki, looking to him with a laugh. "Believe me I have seen it"

"Yeah, same you" said Blaine, with a laugh as well.

"Okay are you two just going to spend the whole evening talking" said Tina, looking at Blaine. "Or are we going to spend time together just the two of like we'd planned"

"There's no need to be so rude about it" said Mikki, looking to her. "I just came over to let Blaine know that the birthday present idea for Puck is working out as we've planned"

"I'm sure he's older enough to be able to buy a present on his own" said Tina, glaring at her. "And not have you be telling him what to buy"

"Actually this was my idea Tina" said Blaine, looking to her. "Doing up a collage thing for Puck with old photos, so naturally I needed Mikki's help on it; since she has known him the longest"

"Whatever" replied Tina. "I really don't care"

"Well okay then" said Blaine. "Sorry for actually thinking you might care about people who mean a lot to mean"

Tina looked at him and just scoffed, and Blaine looked to Mikki and she saw him mouth "Sorry"

"I should probably go" said Mikki. "Leave you two to whatever it is you had planned"

"Bye then" said Tina, still giving her a glare.

"I will talk with you later Blaine" said Mikki, looking to him.

"Sure" replied Blaine, with a nod and smile; and Tina glared at him as he handed the box back to her.

"Bye" said Mikki, and quickly headed over to the door and opened and then left the apartment.

"Can you lock the door" said Tina, looking to Blaine.

"Why would I lock the door?" asked Blaine, looking to his girlfriend.

"Because I am sick and fed up of Mikki coming over here" she replied.

"We've always entered one another's apartments like this though" said Blaine. "It's literally no big deal"

"No big deal" said Tina. "You don't think it's a big deal that your neighbor from across the hall comes here in the morning and sees you in your underwear?"

"No" replied Blaine shaking his head. "And considering I use to live with Mikki, well it's not like she hadn't seen it before I moved into here"

"You lived together" said Tina, looking at him in shock, having never been told this before. "Were you two dating and lived together?"

"No, I have never dated Mikki" replied Blaine. "And I use to live in what is now her apartment, back when Puck and Santana were also living there"

"So that's a three bedroom apartment then" said Tina.

"No two" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Two" said Tina.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Four people, two bedrooms" said Tina. "And you never slept in the same bed as Mikki"

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "And have Puck literally kill me if I had"

"Doesn't answer my question" said Tina.

"Mikki slept on the sofa when I was living there" replied Blaine. "It's called a sofa bed"

"Okay" replied Tina, looking at him although with a somewhat skeptical look, wondering if he possibly might have wanted to sleep with Mikki, but never did.

"Just do me a favor and try and be a little nicer to my friends please" said Blaine.

"Fine I'll try" said Tina, with a sigh, as there was a knock on the door. "Seriously if that is Mikki again, tell her to go away"

"Tina" said Blaine, standing and looking at her as he headed over to the door and peered through the peep hole. "It's the take out"

"Good" said Tina, as Blaine opened the door and got his wallet out from his pants and paid for the food.

"Thanks man, have a good night" said Blaine, as he took the food from the delivery person and closed the door. "Let's just have dinner and then we can maybe watch a movie okay"

"Sure" replied Tina, with a nod; hoping that there would be no more interruptions that night, and she and Blaine started to eat dinner, whilst continuing to talk on any subject but that of his friends which she made sure to steer clear of.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

When she got a message from Blaine on Friday evening asking her to meet up for coffee the next day, and since she had come to know that without fail every day he would be at the coffee shop at the some point during the day; she knew it would be the best way to actually spend some time with him, even if it did mean his friends would also be around.

They had been at the coffee shop for no more than fifteen minutes and all of Blaine's friends, were there except for Mikki; but this didn't really phase her all that much, because there was something about the brunette that she didn't like; however her hopes of her not turning up for a coffee also that morning were dashed when she saw her entering with another male, and it made her possibly think that it was the other woman's boyfriend, which kind of gave her a feeling of relief as she was thinking that this would mean the brunette wouldn't be around as often as she seemed to be.

"Hey guys" said Mikki, as she walked over to them.

The others turned and looked at her and also the guy, and Puck stood up holding out his hand to the other male. "Hey man, how it's going"

"Yeah, pretty good" replied the guy, with a laugh returning the handshake, as Puck nodded. "You?"

Puck laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure my cousin and girlfriend have filled you in on pretty much everything".

"Yeah" replied Artie, with a laugh also.

"Right, so obviously you already know Puck and Rach. And that's Sam, Brittany and Blaine" said Mikki, and Tina looked at her noticing that she forgot to include her in the introductions.

"Hey nice to meet you all" said Artie, as Tina looked at Mikki with a frown realizing that she wasn't even going to acknowledge her.

"I don't get an introduction?" she asked, looking to Mikki.

Mikki looked at her, and gave a little sigh. "Right sorry, so use to it just being like six of us, Artie that's Gina, Blaine's girlfriend"

Artie looked at her, with a quick smile. "Hi" he said.

"Hi and it's Tina actually, not Gina" replied Tina, thinking that Mikki had called her the wrong name on purpose.

"Yes, sorry my bad" replied Mikki, with a shrug on her shoulders and turned her attention back to the others.

Tina frowned to herself, knowing Mikki made the slip of her name deliberately, and she sat there sipping at her coffee whilst the others started talking with Artie, about what he did now; and that he was apparently that of director, and was working on some new movie that the guys seemed to be pretty impressed by; and also that even though he and Mikki had seemingly dated back in high school, although they were now just that of good friends with one another; something which made her feel deflated as that meant the brunette who she was sure she had often seen flirting with Blaine, was still single.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out, be pretty awesome to see a superhero movie being made" said Blaine, and Tina looked over to him; as she was hoping that once they left the coffee shop they would be able to do something together just the two of them.

"Yeah, well you're more than welcome" replied Artie, as Blaine nodded his head in reply, obviously happy with the response.

"You like superheroes?" asked Tina, looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, of course" he replied, turning to look at her.

"Oh" said Tina, not really seeing the big deal in the superhero movies or even other thing partaking to them.

"Oh what?" asked Blaine, still looking at her.

"I just find them really lame and pathetic that's all" she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Lame and pathetic, what?" asked Sam and Tina looked over to him; not seeing the look that Blaine was giving her.

"Yeah, I get that kids find them interesting and all that, because they do all this stuff that is somehow really cool to them, but I don't understand why grown men still seem to worship superheroes. It just seems kind of childish" said Tina.

"Well it's obviously not childish, because if it were we wouldn't be making all the big budget movies of superheroes and having them gross really well at the movies" replied Artie and Tina looked over to him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing in that respect, because it is giving people work. I just don't understand the appeal of comics and all that. It seems really childish to me" said Tina.

"I actually think the older you get, the more you tend to understand the meaning and also you can grasp the history as well of comics more. As a kid you just see a superhero saving the day, but as you grow older you begin to realize the meaning and the messages behind what they are doing, the reasons they are doing it and you really do come to appreciate it so much more" said Mikki, and they all looked at her; and Tina rolled her eyes finding it typical that a girl like Mikki would be into something like that just to look more impressive in front of guys.

"What?" asked Mikki, noticing the looks that they were all giving her.

"Nothing, but see this is why I always thought you were one cool chick in high school. You never made fun of someone such as myself for liking comics and that. Because you too also thought it was okay" said Artie.

Mikki laughed. "Well there is the thinking that it is cool factor there, sure. But also the way some of those guys look in those superhero outfits, hello".

"That is so sexist" said Tina, when she realized that maybe Mikki's reason for watching them were more shallow than she first thought.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, looking at her, with a glare.

"You're basically saying that you watch these movies because you like the way a male actor looks in a superhero costume" said Tina.

"Yeah and that's bad because" said Mikki.

"Come on Teens, don't go and make out Mikki to be any different to any other female in the world. I'm sure you do it as well" said Blaine and she turned to look at him.

"Well no, but Mikki's way is so more degrading. She likes them because they're wearing tight outfits" said Tina, knowing that she did think some guys did look attractive in the clothes they wore, but to sexualise them because they were wearing lycra or leather, was just as bad as a man doing it to a woman and thinking it was okay.

"Hey, if they want to put it out there, I'm going to be looking" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I still think it's degrading. Women hate when men do it to them, so why should it be any different for women to look at men in that way" said Tina, trying to get her point across that it's not okay for one gender to do it, then why should the other be allowed.

"I really don't mind men looking at me in that way. If they want to they can" said Mikki.

"Well clearly we think highly of ourselves" replied Tina, realizing that Mikki was one of those who would use her looks to get ahead and Mikki just glared at her.

"And you really need to be stopping dissing my cousin like that" said Puck, from where he was seated, and she looked over at him.

"Sorry, it's just I think it's all rather pathetic" she replied, sitting back in the chair a little further, not wanting to get into any more of a slanging match with Mikki, when it was evident that no one was going to back her up, not even Blaine who hadn't said a word to support her.

"Well you should just keep your clearly unwanted comments, since you are dissing something my friend does for a living in making those movies and also other friends and myself as well, in liking them, to yourself" said Mikki, clearly not being afraid to carry on with the topic of discussion; and Tina glared at her as Mikki turned her attention back to Artie, to continue talking with him.

Sitting back to finish off her coffee as the others continued to talk with one another, clearly not wanting to add her into that of the conversation, she tuned out of it and just sat there thinking to herself how the others were never really going to accept her in to their lives, even though she had thought that they might in the beginning.

A short while later she felt a kiss to her cheek, and she looked to see that Blaine had stood up, and was obviously getting ready to leave with Sam, Artie and Mikki who were also standing; annoyed that he wasn't even going to ask her if she might possibly want to come along as well.

"See you Tina. I'll call you later" said Blaine, to her with a quick smile.

"Bye guys, it was really nice seeing you and also meeting you and maybe I might see you again sometime" said Artie, and she looked to the four of them about to go, wanting to know what in the world was going on.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you as well" piped up Brittany, giving Artie a smile, and he nodded in reply.

"See you guys later" said Mikki and she along with the three left; not even acknowledging her and Tina frowned, annoyed that the guy she was dating would rather spend time with his roommate and the girl he lived across the hall from.

Finishing off her coffee, knowing where she was clearly not wanted she heard Brittany say that she was meeting someone and then leave; which then left her alone in the coffee shop with Puck and Rachel, who clearly were not even going to include her in any conversation, and she stood up placing her coffee cup on the table.

"So I'm going to just go" she said, as she picked up her handbag from where she had placed it earlier in the morning.

"Oh, okay bye" replied Puck, quickly looking at him; and she looked at him with a forced smile in reply.

"It was lovely to see you again Tina" said Rachel, looking to her also; and Tina tried not to scoff at the remark; knowing that none of them were even wanting her there in the first place.

"Yeah sure whatever. Good luck with rehearsals" she replied and walked out of the coffee shop, and as she walked out past the window and looked back inside, and she wondered to herself if what she thought initially was true, and that if any of Blaine's friends were ever really actually going to like her.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

When she didn't hear from Blaine all of Sunday, and then none of the Monday either; she made the decision that night, since the show was as it usually was on that night not on stage, to go around to his apartment.

Heading up the stairs, she got to the apartment door and knocked; waiting for a little bit until Blaine came and opened the door.

"Hey" said Tina. "I wasn't sure if you'd be home or not, you didn't respond to any of my texts"

"Yeah hi" replied Blaine, with a small smile. "I just had a lot on the last two days, and it's kind of being madness"

Tina nodded. "Well if you're not doing anything now, we could hang out maybe watch a movie"

"Actually Sam, Britts and Mik are here; we're going through photos for the thing we're all doing for Puck's birthday" replied Blaine.

"I could help with that" said Tina. "I mean, that's if you want me too"

"Umm sure" replied Blaine. "We're just looking for good photos of Puck over the years for it, so sure the more people going through the photos the better"

"Okay, great" said Tina, as Blaine held the door open more so she could come into the apartment.

"Hey Tina" said Brittany, looking at her with a smile from where she was seated on the floor with the other two; surrounded by heaps of photos.

"Hi" replied Tina, as she walked over to where they were along with Blaine; who sat down where he had been previously next to Mikki, and she quickly sat down in between the two of them; and looked at the photos that they had laid out in some sort of collage so far.

"That actually looks really good" said Tina.

"Thanks" replied Mikki. "Once we get it in some sort of order, I'm going to take photos and then take all the photos to my work and use the scanner we have there, to get them on to computer and then send through to a photo website who will do the collage up on a board"

"I thought this was Blaine's idea though" said Tina, looking to her and then to him.

"Oh it was" replied Blaine, with a nod. "Just that Mikki did study photography in college, so she knows a little more about it then most of us, when it comes to stuff like this"

"Hmm" said Tina, looking at him, with a frown; sick and fed up of hearing how perfect he thought the other girl was. "So did you want me to go through any photos for you?"

"I have some here that are recent" said Brittany, handing her a medium sized pile of them. "So you'd be able to see if there are any good ones in there that be good"

"Okay sure" replied Tina, with a smile taking them from the blonde woman.

"This is Puck, right?" asked Sam, holding up a photo of a young boy with a baby.

"It is" replied Mikki, glancing at the photo and nodding

"Who's the baby with him?" asked Brittany, as she also looked at the photo as well.

"It would definitely have to be Ry" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay cool" said Sam. "I think we need to be including that one then"

"Yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Sam looked at the display that they had going of the photos, and placing it amongst them all.

As the all continued to look through the photos that they had in front of them, Tina couldn't help but frown at the pile that Brittany had given her, which did seem to be that of very recent; which looked liked to be a day out that all had together the six of them to the Statue of Liberty.

Getting to a photo, Tina looked at it confused; and picked it up. "Why is there two of you Brittany, and why are you kissing the guy from the coffee shop on the cheek"

Brittany looked at it and laughed. "Oh it's not two of me, it's my twin Cynthia in it also; and we've both known Kurt since college"

"So you hang out with the guy who makes coffee for you" said Tina.

"Yeah, he's a friend" replied Mikki, with a nod looking at her.

"That is so weird" replied Tina, shaking her head.

"Not really" said Brittany. "It was mine and Cynthia's birthday, and we wanted to do something fun so we did the cruise to the Statue of Liberty; and asked Kurt to come along as well"

"Okay" replied Tina, as she continued to look through the photos taken from that, a lot which seemed to be singular, two people or three people photos, and then found what she thought was a nice one of Puck and Rachel.

"So this is nice, right?" she asked, holding it up.

"Oh yeah I remember that one" said Sam. "Put it down there somewhere"

Tina looked at him and nodded as she placed the photo down in amongst all the others, and Mikki quickly looked at where she placed it, and then moved it to another position.

"What was wrong with where it was?" asked Tina, looking to her.

"I'm just trying to get a general outlay of them at the moment, and don't want too many of the same kind of photo near one another, so that being two people or three people one or group ones" replied Mikki.

"Okay, I think it was fine where it was" said Tina, with a sigh. "But whatever you think"

"Well this is kind of Mikki's area of expertise" said Blaine. "Hence why we're making her do all the hard work"

"Yes, thank you so much for that" said Mikki, looking to him with a laugh.

"Hey, you didn't have to agree to it" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh right" said Mikki, with a smile. "And have you all pouty and annoyed because you didn't get what you wanted, no thanks"

"She's right there man" said Sam, with a laugh. "If Mik hadn't agreed this wouldn't have been nearly as awesome as it will be"

"And you would have been pouty" said Brittany with a laugh also.

Tina looked at the four of them, not seeing the funny side of what was being said, as the others laughed; she looked down at the next photo in the lot that she had, and saw that it was a photo of just Mikki and Blaine; the two of them both making a silly face at the camera, and that Blaine had his arms around the other girl in the photo also; and she frowned.

"Should we include photos of Puck's wedding day to Santana" said Mikki, as she held up a photo, that was clearly taken on that day and had Puck along with Santana, as well as Blaine, another male and two other females in the photo.

"Give us a look at it" said Blaine, and Mikki passed it over to him.

"No definitely not this one, if we were to put any on it" replied Blaine. "Brooke's in the photo"

"Who's Brooke?" asked Tina.

"Ex girlfriend from college" replied Blaine, quickly looking at her. "She and Santana were friends and she got her to be one of her bridesmaids"

"Was she your girlfriend back then?" asked Tina, looking at him.

"No, god no" said Blaine, with a laugh. "We only went out for like a few months at the most, she was just kind of weird"

"As opposed to your friends now?" asked Brittany with a laugh.

"Well you're all good weird" replied Blaine with a laugh also. "She was just weird weird"

"That's what you always call me weird, weird" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and laughed. "No you're crazy weird"

"Thanks" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "I think"

"Yeah" replied Blaine. "Anyway, definitely not that photo. Don't need Puck hating what we're doing because of one photo"

Tina looked between Blaine and Mikki; and then back down at the photo that was still on top of the pile and frowned, hating how close the two of them were regardless of what she and Blaine were meant to be.

"Awww, this one we have to include" said Sam, holding up another photo.

"Let me see" said Brittany, taking it from him and laughing. "That is so cute"

"Cute how?" asked Mikki, as Brittany passed the photo over to her. "Okay yeah it's kind of cute"

"What is it?" asked Blaine.

"A young Puck and young Mikki, dressed up for I am guessing Halloween" said Sam, as Mikki passed the photo over to Blaine.

"Dorothy and a pirate" said Blaine, with a laugh. "Cute, definitely include it"

"Okay" replied Mikki, with a laugh, taking the photo from Blaine, and looking over the ever growing collection of photos. "We are seriously going to be needing to cut this down, I think"

"So we get all the photos we like, and then we decide from there what ones we like the most" said Brittany.

"Yeah, that might be an idea" said Brittany.

"So did you all maybe want to order some takeout?" asked Tina. "I'm kind of hungry"

"Oh we had pizza like an hour ago" said Mikki. "We didn't know you'd be coming over"

"Well I did text Blaine a few times, but he never got back to me" replied Tina, looking to her.

"Yeah, like I said been busy" said Blaine, quickly looking to her. "With this and also work"

"Yeah okay" replied Tina. "Well since you've all clearly already eaten, I might head off and just grab some takeout on the way back to my place"

"You can stay if you want and order we don't mind you eating" said Sam.

"No, it's fine" replied Tina, looking over to him. "This is clearly something more that the four of you need to be doing together, and don't need my help"

"Well if you're not working any time this week" said Blaine, looking to her. "Give me a call, and we'll do something"

"Promise to reply this time?" asked Tina, with a laugh.

"Yes" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"Okay, I will let you know then" said Tina, standing up and grabbing her hand bag.

"See you Tina" said Brittany. "Thanks for the little bit of help"

"Sure" she replied. "It will look great once it's done"

"Oh that it will" said Mikki, with a laugh; and Tina looked at her, thinking how the brunette thought so highly of what she was doing with the group effort that they were all putting in.

"Bye guys" she said, and headed over to the apartment door.

"Yeah see you later Tina" replied Blaine, quickly looking at her and then picking up the photo that she had left on the pile that she had been going through that was oh himself and Mikki. "Didn't your mother tell you if the wind changed you'd be stuck like that"

"Oh you're one to talk" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Tina frowned as she opened the door, and left the apartment without any acknowledgment from the others; she didn't know what else she was able to do to try and break the closeness that Blaine had with his friends and especially that of Mikki; but she knew if she wanted to make the relationship work between them she had to find away; and that she was determined to do and thought of ways she could do this, as she headed back home to her place.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

After having a small disagreement about what movie they would see one Friday evening, and Tina giving up on the fact that she wasn't going to agree to some action flick and Blaine wasn't going to enjoy that of some romantic comedy; Blaine suggested that the two of them maybe go out for dinner with Puck and Rachel, and the four of them were currently seated in a booth at TGIF's.

"This is nice, having dinner with another couple" said Tina, as she looked over the menu in front of her.

"Yeah it is" replied Rachel, with a nod as she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"So I think we should just order a few of the platters, and get some of the salads so that there will be something for Rach to eat" said Puck, as he also looked over the menu.

"Yeah, just as long as we can get one of the ribs one as well" said Blaine.

"We are most definitely getting one of the ribs, that and also the wings" said Puck, with a laugh.

"They don't have pasta on any of those platters though, and I really like the Bruschetta Chicken Pasta here" said Tina.

"Well you can get that, that's fine. It's just that Rach is vegan" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Tina, looking over at the other girl.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Okay, I didn't know that about you" said Tina.

"It's just a personal choice, nothing more then that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I get that, but why come to a restaurant like this, when you don't really eat much on the menu" said Tina.

"I like the atmosphere here, and Noah likes it here" replied Rachel.

"Just seems like such a waste being vegetarian and coming to a place like this, where they are really known for their steaks and ribs" said Tina.

"Tina, for once can you stop being judgmental of people. Rachel doesn't need to give you anymore reasons as to why she comes here other than she did" said Blaine, looking at his girlfriend.

Tina looked at him. "I wasn't being judgmental, it's just you don't really let me know these things I should possibly know about the people in your life that's all".

"Well I'll write you a list of everything you should know then, 'kay" replied Blaine.

"Now you're just being rude" said Tina, as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi guys, so you're ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Puck, and Tina let him tell the orders for the table so that there wasn't all of them talking at once.

"Okay, fire away then" said the waitress ready to start writing.

"So one platter with Buffalo Wings and then five sides of Crispy Green Beans, Mozzarella Sticks, Loaded Potato Skins, Bacon Stuffed Jalepenos and Pan Seared Pot Stickers" said Puck.

"And then one more platter with Jack Daniels Sampler, and three sides of Warm Pretzels, Tuscan Spinach Dip and the Chicken Tostada Nachos" said Blaine.

"Not a problem" replied the waitress. "Did you want them all out together?"

"Yes, please" replied Puck. "And if we could also grab a House Salad and Caesar Salad as well at the same time"

"Dressings on the salad?" asked the waitress.

"Umm, Balsamic on the House and then Avocado on the Caesar please" said Rachel.

"Sure thing, done" replied the waitress with a smile and went to walk away. "Okay, that shouldn't be too long then"

"Umm, excuse me my order you didn't take it" said Tina.

The waitress turned and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, just platter generally means all the table" said the waitress.

"Right, well I don't want any of that stuff. I was after the chicken brushetta pasta" said Tina.

"Okay, that's fine" replied the waitress with a small smile to Tina, and quickly walked away.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the waitress" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her. "Well she was the one who didn't ask if there was anything else".

"Look it happens, how about we just forget and enjoy a nice dinner, with friends" said Puck, who Tina saw quickly look to Blaine, and roll his eyes.

"Yeah" replied Blaine and the four of the continued to talk whilst waiting for their dinner, and Tina couldn't help but think that she was definitely not welcome there at the table, as the three others seemed to not include her much in the conversation.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

After having received a message from Blaine, that morning which advised her that he was currently in hospital and about to have an operation to remove his appendix, she rang him straight after viewing the message; however her call went through to voice mail.

Sending off a text message then, to ask what time the operation was; she also yielded no reply, and came to the conclusion that he was either in or getting prepped for the surgery, but that didn't stop her from calling more and also sending text messages over the course of the day in the hopes of getting a reply, or quick message back to tell her all was okay.

As she tried calling for what would have been about the sixth time; she heard the phone click as it was answered, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Blainey Days, you're okay"

"Actually this is Mikki" came the voice from the other end, and Tina frowned wondering why in the world his across the hall neighbor had his phone.

"Why are you answering Blainey's phone?" she asked in a firm tone, hating how Mikki always seemed to weasel her way in to that of Blaine's life, as she had increasingly noticed that the brunette girl who lived across the hall seemed to be in that of his life, a lot.

"Umm, maybe because it is in his room and I'm at the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery" came Mikki's reply.

"You're there now?" asked Tina, in reply.

"Yes" replied Mikki.

"So is he okay?" asked Tina, trying to get something more then general replies out of the other girl.

"Not sure, he's still up in surgery I'm guessing. Or recovery maybe, and we're waiting for him to be bought back down" said Mikki.

"Who's we?" asked Tina, wondering who else could be there as well.

"His friends, we're all here at the hospital waiting to see him and make sure he's okay" replied Mikki, and Tina sighed when she realized once more just how close he was with those of his friends and her trying to break into their circle, thus proving to be difficult.

"Well can you have him call me when he gets back to his room then" said Tina, with a somewhat demanding tone to her voice, in the hopes that Mikki would pass on the message; but didn't really hold her breath on that actually happening.

"Sure, I'll tell him you called and have him get back to you. Though I can't promise it will be right away it depends on how he is feeling" came Mikki's reply

"Okay yeah. Well can you tell him I love him and that I'll be home on Thursday" replied Tina, making sure to make Mikki know that she is the girlfriend and not the girl across the hall, whom she was positive had somewhat of a thing for Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Okay thanks" said Tina.

"Sure, yeah bye" replied Mikki, and Tina went to say something in reply but the call was ended.

Tina looked at the phone in her hand, and was tempted to call back just to call Mikki out on the fact that she had hung up on her; but didn't see any point in it, as it would probably only end up resulting in Blaine once again taking that of his friends' side over hers, and that was something she didn't want at the moment since he was in hospital and she was so far away, so she then made the decision not to push any more contact until Blaine contacted her and then headed out to work from her hotel room, knowing that she only had a few more days left in Boston, and then she'd be able to see her boyfriend again.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

A few days later after getting back in from Boston that afternoon, Tina walked up the stairs to that of Blaine's apartment around five o'clock and knocked on the door. However when she couldn't hear footsteps or anything like that to indicate that there was someone home; she got her cell out of her bag and sent a message through to Blaine, asking him if he was home.

Whilst waiting back for a reply, she quickly went into her Facebook, to see if he had maybe posted that he was out anywhere, and couldn't see anything but a status update from last night that said _'For all those wanting to know why I haven't been on here in the last few days; it's because I just had to have a little operation to have my appendix out. All is fine now and I am home and in the company of great friends; Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Brittany Pierce, Mikki Kapowksi, Kitty Kapowski. Love you guys heaps and thanks for being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you all!'_

Frowning as she read the post which clearly didn't even mention anything about her, she heard the door open to the apartment across the hall, and saw Mikki walk out from inside.

"Hey Tina" replied Mikki, looking at her and giving a despondent sigh at the sight of her.

Tina turned to look at her as she put her phone back into her bag. "Oh hey Mikki"

"Yeah, you here to see Blaine?" asked Mikki, going over to the door of the other apartment.

Tina nodded. "Let me guess though, he's at your place".

Mikki shook his head, as she turned the door handle of the guy's apartment and opened it. "No, he's here. Trying to get some rest"

"Wait it was open all this time" said Tina.

"Yeah, it was" replied Mikki, with a laugh and started over towards Blaine's room in the apartment that he and Sam shared.

"Why didn't he just tell me that then in a text, instead of getting you to come out of your apartment" said Tina.

"I don't know" replied Mikki as she opened Blaine's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Hey" said Blaine, when he saw Mikki giving her a smile and then looked at Tina with a smaller smile. "Hi"

Tina looked at Blaine, and then to Mikki who gave him a smile also, and she couldn't help but notice that the smile on his face when talking to her was different to that of when talking with her; and she frowned.

"Thanks for letting her in Mik" said Blaine.

"Sure, you know I am just across the hall if you need anything" said Mikki, and Tina looked to her with a frown, annoyed how the other woman would always make sure to state that she was never that far away.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I might need some more DVD's soon".

Mikki laughed. "Sure, let me know when you want them and I'll bring them across for you".

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well I'm and going to go back to my apartment, I am winning at Monopoly and I'm kind of scared that Kit Kat might do something evil, like steal my money" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "You're as bad as one another"

Mikki nodded, and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, so I'll let you spend some time together, catch up and all that. Let me know if you need anything okay, sweetie"

Tina frowned upon hearing Mikki's little term of endearment for him, as Blaine looked at Mikki and nodded.

"Sure thanks, and thanks for letting Tina in" he said.

"Not a problem" said Mikki with a smile and left Blaine's room.

"So you feeling okay?" asked Tina, sitting on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah"

"Sorry, I couldn't actually be there when you went to hospital" said Tina.

"Don't worry it's fine. Mik, Sam, Britts and even Kitty were here" replied Blaine.

"Who's Kitty?" asked Tina.

"Mik's little sister, that's who Mikki was just talking about Kit Kat. I already mentioned that she was here like two weeks ago" replied Blaine.

"Guess I forgot, or maybe didn't hear you say it. Tune out sometimes when you talk about your friends" said Tina, and realized that must have been the other Kapowski that Blaine had mentioned in the Facebook post as being the ones here; and not noticing the frown that Blaine had when she had said that she didn't listen to him sometimes,

"So is this Kitty as charming and annoying as her sister?" she asked, looking to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her. "Okay I don't understand the problem you have with one of my best friends".

"I don't have a problem with her, I just find Mikki slightly annoying that's all" replied Tina.

"That's having a problem with her" said Blaine.

"Yeah, can we not talk about her now. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend and look after him" said Tina, putting her arm around his shoulder and leaning more in towards him.

"I don't need looking after Tina, really I'm fine" replied Blaine.

"Your appendix almost burst Blaine" said Tina.

"Yeah, but the others were here and have been great. So there is no need for you to worry" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him. "Okay, so what do you want me to do then? After all I am only meant to be your girlfriend and clearly you value the help of your friends a little more than mine".

"You could change the DVD for me, that be great" said Blaine.

"Okay then" replied Tina, getting off the bed.

"What are you watching?" she asked going over to the television and small disc player he had in his room.

"Umm the box set near the player" replied Blaine, as Tina grabbed the box set and looked at it. "Power Rangers, really. This is a kids show" said Tina as she opened up the player and took the disc that was in there out.

"Yeah, I know. But Mik has it on DVD and I haven't seen this since it was on when I was a kid, and it's kind of fun to watch it again" replied Blaine.

Tina rolled her eyes as she put the watched disc in the case and then the next one in the player.

"Not really surprised she would like something like this, after all it has guys in skin tight costumes that she can ogle" said Tina, and walked back over to Blaine's bed and sat down next to him.

Blaine looked at her. "And it also has girls in spandex for me to look at, so it's great for all".

Tina looked at him as Blaine started the episode and the opening credits started. "I will admit I did watch a few episodes of I think the first season when I was in high school, and that was because I was doing a paper on racial stereotypes in media for social sciences and when I was doing research, one of things mentioned was how it was racist and how they cast a black guy to be the black ranger and an Asian girl for the yellow" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her and paused the DVD. "And all that stuff was said, way after they had left the show and also said by bored academics with nothing better to do, then create controversy" said Blaine.

"So you didn't find in racist when someone of Asian ethnicity was cast as the yellow ranger, when one of the terms people use for us is that?" asked Tina.

"Not offended by it, just like if someone was to say I was Pinoy. I wouldn't be offended by it" said Blaine.

"You should be" said Tina.

"Why because some people in society believe I should be. My mom often jokes about being a Pinoy and she is actually fully Filipino, so why should she stop doing that because you who isn't that culture, find it offensive" replied Blaine.

"It's just wrong to make an assumption based on someone because of their culture or skin colour" said Tina.

"And it's kind of wrong to think that a person's skin color in a television show aimed at kids, really was the thought of the producers. They clearly meant no offence when casting, especially considering that the girl cast originally for the yellow ranger role, wasn't even Asian. The girl who replaced her happened to be, and it was merely a coincident that happened, and that they guy playing the black ranger, happened to be a black male" said Blaine.

"Okay clearly we're not going to agree on this" said Tina.

"No we're clearly not. So can I just watch it without your judgments on it" said Blaine.

"Whatever" replied Tina, and Blaine started the DVD again.

Blaine nodded and turned his attention to the television as the episode opening credits played and Tina sighed.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" said Tina, standing from the bed.

"Okay" replied Blaine, not taking his attention away from the television.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" asked Tina.

"No, I'm good. Thanks" replied Blaine.

Tina just nodded and walked out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bathroom, and then heading back into the living area of the apartment, Tina saw Sam who had just opened the apartment door walk inside.

"Hey Tina" he said, as he went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of beers out of it and put it on the bench.

"Hi" replied Tina with a sigh and looked at him; wondering when Blaine's friends were just going to leave him alone.

Sam gave her a smile and then headed over to Blaine's room and walked into this room.

"Hey buddy" said Sam, as he entered.

Tina followed Sam back into the room also and pushed past that of the blonde male and went and sat on the bed next to Blaine.

"So we're going to grab some Thai takeout over at Mikki's, you want to join us?" asked Sam, looking at Blaine, and not even acknowledging that of Tina in the question.

"Yeah sure, I am kind of hungry" said Blaine.

"I guess some Thai food would be okay" said Tina, realizing that she was going to have to state that she would like to join herself, as clearly Blaine or Sam weren't going to extend the invitation to her; and Sam looked at her as did Blaine.

"Ohh sure, yeah you're welcome as well. It's just we were also going to watch one of the Star Wars movies too" said Sam.

"Star Wars. I thought you were playing Monopoly" said Tina, looking at him with a somewhat confused look.

"Yeah it turns out that both Kapowski women are huge cheats, when it comes to board games" said Sam with a laugh and Blaine laughed also nodding his head.

"So we thought we would watch a movie instead and Star Wars are awesome movies and bound to cheer this guy up definitely" replied Sam.

"Is there something else you could maybe watch instead" said Tina.

"Well we've all sort of already decided on Star Wars, and it's kind of unfair to say we're going to change it because you don't like it" said replied Sam.

"I just wanted to spend time with Blaine, that's all" said Tina.

"You can, it's just if I go and have dinner across the hall with these guys. Star Wars is going to be the movie that we're watching" said Blaine, looking to her.

Tina looked at him. "Well maybe I'll take a pass on dinner then, because I really can't stand Star Wars".

"Ohh, that's too bad. It would have been nice to have you over there" said Sam, and Tina looked at him noting the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll come and keep you company tomorrow. I don't have to work until the night, so I can definitely do that. And look after you all day" said Tina turning to Blaine and quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure, that be nice" replied Blaine, with a small smile.

"Okay Blainers, let's go and get an order in for the Thai place, before Mikki and Kitty decide it all themselves" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and stood up, with a laugh. "Swear Kapowski women are truly crazy"

Sam nodded. "That and add Britts to the mix with them, it's insanely crazy".

"Yep it is" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Did you want some help across the hall?" asked Tina, looking to that of her boyfriend.

"No it's fine, I can walk by myself" said Blaine, looking at her.

Tina nodded. "Okay sweetie, well I will see you tomorrow".

Blaine nodded and she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow" said Blaine, with a nod.

Tina gave him a quick small smile, clearly knowing when she was not wanted and then looked to Sam. "Bye Sam"

She saw Sam just give a quick nod of his head, and she walked out of Blaine's bedroom; and grabbed her handbag which she had left in the living area; and heard Blaine and Sam laughing in his room.

Heading out of the apartment, she frowned as she looked over at the apartment across the hall from where she had been; and the door that was slightly open, where she could also hear talk and laughter, and then walked down the stairs and went home to her own place, trying to figure out ways that she would possibly be able to get Blaine pay maybe that little bit more attention to her instead that of his friends.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

When she received a message, Friday morning asking her if that afternoon she was able to meet Blaine at the coffee shop, she was more than happy to head there to see her boyfriend.

Entering the coffee shop, she saw Blaine sitting over in the area that he and his friends usually sat in and walked over to him. "Hey Blainey Days"

Blaine gave her a small smile and looked up and her. "Hey Tina"

"I've missed you" said Tina, sitting down on the sofa and quickly kissing him.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small smile.

"So you said you needed to talk" said Tina, on the sofa next to Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Okay" said Tina, as she placed her handbag down on the ground.

"I think you're a great girl Tina, and I do like you...", started Blaine.

Tina looked at him, not sure if what she was hearing was correct and made the decision to cut him off. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Uhh, yeah" he replied quietly.

"Okay wow, didn't see that one coming" replied Tina, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to start.

Blaine looked at her. "Really, because I kind of thought it was obvious that this relationship really wasn't going anywhere".

Tina shook her head, with a sad smile. "No not really. I mean sure we don't agree on some things, or like the same things. But I did maybe see a future with you".

"Don't take this the wrong way please Tina, but you really haven't agreed with anything I like, and you certainly don't seem to like any of my friends." said Blaine.

"So you're breaking up with me because of them and because they don't like me?" she asked, needing to know if the reason behind him ending things was because of his friends, who she had clearly never seemed to become friends with, even though she had tried to at first.

Blaine shook his head. "We're just two very different people Tina, and sometimes that can work"

She looked at him as he continued to talk, seeing that he was trying to give her a reasonable reason for why he was breaking up with her.

"And clearly you want this relationship to go in a different direction then me, whether that be marriage or that, I don't know. I just know or actually think in that regard that you're not the one for me" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him sadly. "You're a great guy Blaine and one day you're going to make some girl very happy and hopefully she in turn will make you happy".

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Tina. I honestly didn't want to hurt you, but I know that's kind of inevitable anyway when someone breaks up with you, because I've been there" replied Blaine.

"You were honest, and that's a lot more than some guys are. So thank you for that" she replied with a nod, even if he maybe hadn't be completely open as to why he was ending things, she knew there was some truth in what he had said to her, and if he didn't see a future with her, then she wasn't going to stay with him in the hopes that it could maybe become more.

"I'm sure out there somewhere is the perfect guy for you Tina, it's just not me" said Blaine.

"You as well, the perfect girl is out there for you and who knows maybe you already know her even, and just don't see it" she replied, thinking that maybe her suspicions of one of a particular brunette and his feelings for them also, might be another factor into him ending things with her.

Blaine looked at her, and nodded. "Yeah maybe"

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Tina.

"Yeah good luck with everything Tina" said Blaine.

"You too Blaine" she replied, standing up, and grabbed her handbag.

"Bye" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine.

She headed over to the door of the coffee shop, just as Mikki opened it from the other side and walked in.

"Oh hey Tina, you leaving?" asked Mikki, looking at her with a small smile.

"Uh huh, bye Mikki" said Tina looking that of the brunette haired girl for the last time and then walked out of the coffee shop.

As she headed out pass the window of the coffee shop, she stopped and looked inside to see Mikki now sitting on the sofa with Blaine, the two of them laughing about something; and she could see how clearly Blaine was so much more relaxed in the present of that of the other girl, and couldn't help but hope that maybe one day he'd realize that and ask her out; smiling a little as the two of them continued to laugh and talk, she then headed away from the coffee shop, knowing that somewhere out there was that one special guy for her.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

After taking some time off from dating for a while, and that of internet dating and finding a confidence in being single, Tina was happy with where her life was.

She had even taking to changing her image again, and this time had forego the colored streaks in her hair and lightened her hair to that of a lighter brown color with some blonde foils throughout, as well as also changing her style to that of a more retro 60's kind of look, had help to give her that boost of confidence.

She was in a bakery not far from the theater where she was currently working hair and make up for Kinky Boots, and was just about to leave after grabbing some cupcakes for her and the others, when she heard that of a familiar voice nearby.

Looking around to see which direction it was coming from; Tina saw not only Blaine, but also a girl who he was kissing very openly in public.

"Blaine, is that you?" she asked, and Blaine stopped kissing who he was with, and turned and looked at her.

"Hey Tina" he said, with an obvious look of surprise on his face when he saw her.

"Yeah, wow hi" she replied, looking at him and then Mikki who seemed to be the girl that Blaine was now with and kissing, who in the instant made sure to slip her arm around Blaine; as if to say to her without words that he belongs to her now.

"How are you? How are you doing?" asked Blaine.

"I'm okay, doing well" replied Tina, looking to him with a nod, as Blaine nodded in reply.

"And you're clearly well, as is Mikki" said Tina, looking at Blaine and then at Mikki, who still had a somewhat tight grip on Blaine, as was looking at Tina closely.

"Yeah, we're both good" replied Blaine.

"I see that" replied Tina.

"We're getting married in fact" said Mikki, now definitely stating her claim on Blaine to his ex girlfriend.

Tina turned back to Mikki and looked at her in shock. "Married?"

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with smile

"Wow, congratulations" said Tina, clearly seeing that Blaine was definitely happy with that of one of his best friends; the one she had always suspected that he had feelings for.

"Thank you" said both Mikki and Blaine together.

"How long have you guys been together?" asked Tina.

"A little over six months" replied Mikki.

"Is that all, I thought it would be longer than that, if you're getting married" said Tina, looking at her in a somewhat questioning manner.

"Well I know that Mik is it for me and the one that I want to spend forever with, so why wait" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him and gave a nod. "I am sure the two of you are going to be very happy with one another. Because I clearly saw that you two deeply cared for one another even when we were together Blaine"

"That we do and thank you" said Mikki, looking at her, and turning to Blaine and giving him a quick smile.

Tina looked at the two of them and couldn't help but smile just a little, seeing that they were truly happy with one another, and she knew now that even though it did hurt when Blaine broke things off with her, he would have clearly never been that happy with her, because he did have feelings for Mikki back then.

"Well I will let you get back to deciding on the wedding cake options and I will take the cupcakes I came here to get for the girls at work" said Tina.

"It was lovely to see you again Tina" said Blaine.

"You too" she replied.

"Bye" said Mikki.

"Yes bye" replied Tina and she walked out of the cake shop and headed towards the theater for work; knowing that somewhere out there was one person, like that of what Blaine and Mikki had; that was going to make her just as happy as they were.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

Two years later, Tina was happily in a relationship with Mike Chang, whom she had met one day at a mixer party, and after just talking as friends for a few months; it had slowly developed into that of something more, that she could possibly see as being the relationship that she was ultimately always looking for.

When she got a phone call one evening from one of the other women that she had worked with, asking if her if she was able to go and do that of a wedding the next day, as she had possibly come into contact with gastro; Tina knew that if it were her big day she would certainly want someone stepping up in that time if needed, so she agreed to be the hairstylist for that day.

Writing down the information that she was given, the name of the bride and also the address for the wedding, she didn't think any more of it.

Getting around to the address that was located in Pelham the next morning, Tina got out of her car and grabbed her bag of supplies, along with photos that the original hairdresser had sent her of the trial runs that had already been carried out; and she headed up to the front door.

Ringing the door bell, she waited for someone to answer it; and a few moments later, an older gentleman came and opened it.

"Hello sir" said Tina, when she saw. "I'm Tina, the hairstylist"

"Yes come on" said that of the male, and allowing her to walk inside. "I'm Leroy, one of the father's of the bride"

Tina looked at him and smiled. "Lovely to meet you Leroy"

"So my daughter is just upstairs" said Leroy, as Sara who along with Lydia, came out of the living area. "And this is Sara, one of the bridesmaids; so I'm sure she can escort you upstairs to get started"

"Sure Leroy, I know Rachel will be eager to get started" said Sara, and looked to Tina. "Follow me"

"Okay" replied Tina, with a nod, and the two of them began to head up the stairs.

"So it's Alison, right?" asked Sara, as they got to the first floor.

"Umm no Tina actually" she replied. "Alison rang me last night and asked if I was able to do the hair today for her"

Sara looked at her, as they neared that of Puck and Rachel's bedroom. "So you're not the girl that Rachel has been planning the hairstyles with?"

Tina shook her head. "I have photos that Alison sent me, and I am very good at my job. So I promise that it won't look any different to that of what was planned"

"Okay" said Sara, as she opened the bedroom door. "But don't be surprised if Rachel is slightly upset about this"

"I understand" replied Tina, with a nod. "But I can assure you it will be fine"

Sara just looked at her and nodded, and she and Tina walked into the bedroom; where Rachel was sitting on the bed, typing away on her phone.

"Rach" said Sara, as they entered. "This is Tina she's going to be doing our hair"

Tina" said Rachel, looking up and looking to her. "Oh it's you"

"Yeah, umm hi Rachel" said Tina, when she realized just who the bride actually was.

"Where's Alison?" asked Rachel.

"Her child has gastro" replied Tina. "And she wasn't sure if she was maybe infected as well, and didn't want to pass it on to anyone; and since we've worked together in the past, she asked if I was able to do your hair for you"

Rachel stood up placing her phone on the bed, and looked at the Asian girl.

"You know this isn't some day when you get to come and play hairdresser right and think maybe this will look good" said Rachel. "I've planned the hairstyles with Alison now for weeks, and she has done trial runs on myself, Britts and Mikki for this"

"I understand how important this is Rachel" said Tina, placing her bag down. "And Alison has sent me through photos and also a description of what she is doing for you and also that of your bridesmaids"

"Okay" replied Rachel crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest, and Tina could tell that the brunette was clearly not trusting her in that moment.

Tina sighed and opened her bag, grabbing out a folder which she had last night printed off the hairstyles and all that was involved; and showed it to Rachel.

"See" said Tina, showing it to her. "This is everything that Alison has documented. So I can assure you it will not look any different to what it does here"

"Okay, well I guess I have no other choice really" said Rachel. "Do I"

"So did you want to get started?" asked Tina.

"Yes, let's do" said Rachel, and went and sat on the chair that she had earlier bought up from downstairs in front of the mirror that she had also set up as well. "This might take longer then I originally planned"

"Sure" replied Tina, and then got down to starting the process of what to be Rachel's wedding hairstyle.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

Later that morning as she continued doing the hairstyle for Rachel, for which at the time was setting it in different sized rollers so there would be a curl throughout it; she had come to know that the other three bridesmaids of Rachel, aside from that of Sara; were Brittany, Kitty and also Mikki.

As she started on one of the last rollers in Rachel's hair, she was unsure of what Mikki's reaction to her being the one to do her hair would be; as it was clear last time when she saw her and Blaine, they were about to marry, and from what Rachel had eluded they were still together now.

The door opened and Sara, who had been downstairs doing some last minute preparation; walked in with the other three girls; and Rachel smiled from where she was sitting when she saw them.

"Hi, you're here" said Rachel, glancing to towards the others but not moving her head as Tina put rollers into her hair.

"We are" said Brittany, with a nod. "Are you feeling nervous?"

"No, not at all" replied Rachel, with a slight shake of her head. "So did Sara tell you all why Tina is here?"

"She did" replied Kitty.

"Yes, it was nice of you to step in and help" said Mikki. "Considering none of might have been that nice to you in the past"

"I wouldn't hold a grudge like that" said Tina, looking to her. "And besides it was in the past. I've moved on and Blaine has also, since he's married to you"

"Almost two years now" said Mikki, looking to the Asian girl.

"Really" said Tina, surprised that it has been that long since she had seen them in that cake shop. "Wow time flies, huh"

"Hmm, it does" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my sister" said Kitty, looking at her older sister; and Tina looked to her as well seeing that the obvious determination that Mikki had was in that of her younger sister as well; and that she never really actually met her back when she was dating Blaine, even though she had been around during that time as well.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking to her.

"You were never nice to any ex girlfriends of your boyfriends in high school" said Kitty, and Tina gave a small quiet laugh at that, actually quite believing that would be very likely of Mikki.

"That was high school Kit Kat" said Mikki, with a laugh. "I'm past that"

"Yes" replied Kitty, and looked to Tina. "Well I'm not. So I'm telling you right now if you happen to be here at any time when my brother in law is here, then you stay the hell away from him"

Tina looked at her and laughed. "It's nice to see how protective you are of your sister and also Blaine. But none of you have to worry, I'm dating a wonderful guy now, Mike Chang"

"Mike Chang" said Brittany, looking at her. "I didn't know he was dating you"

"You know Mike?" asked Tina, looking to her.

"Yes, he's a teacher at Julliard with me" replied Brittany.

"I totally forgot that was where you taught dance" said Tina.

Brittany nodded. "So how long have you been dating Mike?"

"Only a few months" replied Tina. "But he's a nice guy"

"He is" said Brittany, with a nod. "He's one of the good ones"

"Okay, you're all done Rachel" said Tina as she rolled in the last hair roller into her hair.

"Thanks" replied Rachel. "Leave this for about an hour, right"

"That's right" said Tina, with a nod as Rachel stood up from the chair. "Who is going next?"

"I'll go, that way, I can get all done with, in case I have to do other stuff later" said Mikki.

"Sure, take a seat Mikki" said Tina, and Mikki took the seat that Rachel had been sitting in just before.

"So washed it yesterday morning, like was asked of us" said Mikki, as Tina removed her hair from the pony tail that it was in and started to brush her hair out.

"That's fine" replied Tina, with a nod. "I thought your hair was longer"

"It use to be" said Mikki. "I cut it a few months ago as it made it easier and quicker to do in the morning"

"It suits you this length" said Tina, as the door to Rachel's bedroom opened; and she saw an older lady walk into the room with a slightly fussy baby.

"Hi mom, what's up?" asked Mikki, glancing to her in the mirror.

"Someone is wanting their mommy, I think" said Midge, as she neared her daughter; and Tina noticed Mikki give a little smile.

"I'll take him" said Kitty. "Since Mik is getting her hair done"

Tina looked at the woman that was obviously Mikki and Kitty's mom, handed her what she assumed was her grandson over to her younger daughter, but the little boy continued to fuss; clearly not wanting Kitty either.

"Looks like he doesn't want you either" said Midge with a laugh.

Kitty shook her head, as Mikki who was still having her hair brushed out by Tina, spoke up. "I can take him Kitty. I'm sure Tina will be careful when she is doing my hair not to hurt him"

Kitty nodded and placed the little boy into Mikki's set up arms, and immediately the little boy stopped fussing and seemed content.

"Is he your son?" asked Tina, looking at him and couldn't help but smile a little, seeing that Mikki and Blaine had gone on to now only marry but start a family also.

"He is" replied Mikki, with a nod, as she looked at her son in her arms, who had all but stopped his crying and moving about, and now seemed happy that he had gotten what he had wanted.

"He's gorgeous" replied Tina.

"Thank you" said Mikki with a laugh. "Gorgeous and a complete and utter little mommy's boy when wants to be"

Tina laughed, seeing that it did indeed look like this little boy clearly adored his mother. "How old is?"

"They're four months" replied Mikki.

"They're?" asked Tina, looking at Mikki slightly confused as she continued to brush out her hair to make sure there was no knots or tangles in it.

"Yeah, I had twins" replied Mikki. "Mason here, and then a little girl Madison who is downstairs with either my dad or aunt or Rach's dads"

"Twins, wow" said Tina, taken back by the fact that the woman before her; who had once been that of a obstacle to her relationship, was now not only married to that of her ex boyfriend but had gone on to have two children with him. "You and Blaine certainly have your hands full"

"That we do" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I wouldn't have it any other way"

Tina looked at her and smiled; and even though years ago she did indeed hate that Mikki had ultimately been one of the ones to come between her and Blaine; she knew now that it was for the best, because clearly they did make one another happy, and that was all one could ever want in life.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

After finishing up with Rachel's hair and making sure that it was just like the pictures, and that she was happy with it; Tina packed up all her stuff and headed back downstairs.

"So you're leaving now" said Kitty, as she came out from what Tina presumed was the kitchen area since she was holding a drink.

Tina looked at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm done"

"Hmm, well bye then" said Kitty, and went to walk away, and Tina quickly followed.

Kitty turned to look at her, when she saw that she was being followed. "And you're following me because?"

"I just think it's rude to leave without saying goodbye to the others" she replied.

"Uh huh" replied Kitty, eyeing her off. "Just remember what I said"

Tina gave a quick laugh, as Kitty continued to walk into that of the living room; and then went and sat on the sofa in their next to Mikki, who had one of her children, who she presumed to be the girl since they were in what looked to be a dress.

"Hey Tina" said Puck, noticing her and giving her a smile. "Britts and Mik said that you stepped into do Rach's hair and also theirs. That was really nice of you"

"It wasn't a problem" replied Tina. "I hope if it was ever my big day and I was in that situation that someone would do it for me also"

"Still thank you" said Puck.

Tina nodded, and looked at the others. "Well it's nice to see you all again"

"Yeah you as well" said Blaine, who was sitting on the other side of Mikki; with his son in his arms. "And Mik said you're seeing Mike Chang now"

"Uh huh" replied Tina, looking at him with a nod. "We've been dating a few months now"

"He's a great guy" said Blaine, with a nod also.

"He is" replied Tina.

"Well I'm totally mad that you stole one of my backups" said Brittany.

"Backups" said Tina, looking to the blonde girl, as Sam also piped up with "Excuse me, hello what am I"

Brittany looked over to Sam and laughed and then to Tina. "They're the person that you say you will hook up with if you're not with anyone at a certain point in your life"

"Oh, umm okay" said Tina, with a nod. "And you and Mike had this arrangement"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, but I'm with Sam now"

"Wow okay, that I didn't know" said Tina, with a quick laugh but not at all surprised that the other two of what seemed to be a very close group of friends had started up a relationship with each other.

"So Mike, he's not my backup anymore really" said Brittany, with a laugh. "But as I said before he is definitely a nice guy"

"Yeah" replied Tina, with a nod; as Mikki and Blaine who had both clearly been taken over by a set of the giggles, were still laughing.

"Okay what is so funny" said Sam, looking to that of his two friends.

"Just the whole back up thing" said Mikki, with a laugh. "Blaine tried to convince me once to be his"

"Oh really now" said Puck, looking to his best friend. "And just when was this I might ask?"

"Umm, when we were at the hospital waiting for Jayden to be born" said Blaine, with a laugh also; and Tina looked at him realizing that she was now definitely right about her suspicions that Blaine had feelings for Mikki back when they were dating, since Puck's son had been born before they met one another.

"Dude, seriously" said Puck. "What was I was always telling you?"

"For what's it worth Puck, I turned him down" said Mikki, with smile to his cousin.

"Clearly you didn't turn him down in Canada" said Kitty. "When the two of you slept together"

"Yes, can you not remind me of that" said Puck, looking to his younger cousin. "And my best friend's betrayal"

"Oh stop being a hypocrite" said Mikki, looking to him. "You want to talk, we're here at your wedding cousin dear, to my best friend"

"She has a point, man" said Sam, with a laugh. "You really can't keep saying them hooking up was anything that you didn't do. Mikki and Rach are best friends just like you and Blaine are"

Puck looked at him and laughed. "Dude, come on. I am totally over it. I just like riling up Blaine with it, because even after all this time I can still make him feel as if there was like this ultimate level of breaking the bro code"

"Man, you can be a jerk" said Blaine, but smiled also as he said and Tina could see that he clearly didn't mean it any other way then playful banter that she had seen between all of them years earlier.

"Well it has been really nice seeing you all again" said Tina. "I should probably get going. I'm meeting Mike for dinner"

"Yeah nice to see you again as well" said Blaine, looking to her with a smile. "Might see you again at the Julliard end of year function"

"Umm yeah, maybe" replied Tina, looking to him with a nod.

"Okay well bye, everyone" said Tina, and went to walk out.

"Bye Tina" said Mikki, and Tina looked at her. "Thanks"

"Yeah you too" replied Tina, with a smile and left the Puckerman residents; knowing in some weird girl way that the thanks Mikki was giving wasn't just for today, but for that of letting her be the one to end up with Blaine instead; and all in all she wasn't fussed about what unfolded back when she had first met them all, because she now also had a great life and none of it would have been possible, if she didn't have those experiences from years ago.

#IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH##IDKHTLH#

Six months later, at the end of year Julliard gala; Mike had invited Tina, and the two of them were currently dancing to music that was being performed by that of the orchestral graduates. As the two of them moved across the floor in amongst the other couples there, she gave a little laugh as she saw Blaine and Mikki, as well as Sam and Brittany; dancing in close proximity to one another.

"Brittany, is the other teacher I teach with" said Mike, looking to his girlfriend and she looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that" replied Tina. "I actually know her and also the other three as well"

Mike looked at her. "You know them all?"

"I dated Blaine for a little while" she replied.

"Blaine, seriously" said Mike, looking at her with a laugh. "He and Mikki have been together for like ages though"

"Oh I know" replied Tina. "This was quite a few years ago, before they were together"

"Huh" said Mike. "I never realized that"

"You're not jealous are you?" asked Tina, looking at him.

"No of course not" replied Mike, with a laugh. "I've got every confidence in the world that you don't feel any thing for him any more"

"No" replied Tina, with a laugh also. "And he clearly doesn't for me, or did he ever really back then either"

Mike looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well when I was dating him, I kind of did get the feeling that maybe he did like her" said Tina. "And once we broke up and then I saw him with Mikki a couple of years later and they were engaged and getting married, I realized that I was right and even when I was dating Blaine; there was just this chemistry and underlying sexual tension with the two of them, and they just had never realized it"

"Yeah" replied Mike, with a laugh. "I've seen the two of them together for years now and I was even at their wedding, and I can honestly say they are pretty much it for one another"

"Uh huh" replied Tina, with a nod. "And I'm kind of glad things didn't work out with Blaine in the end"

"Really?" asked Mike looking at her.

"Yes" said Tina, with a smile. "Because otherwise I would not have been at that mixer party that night, and we'd have never met"

"Well I guess I have Blaine to thank for ultimately being in love with Mikki then" said Mike, with a laugh and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yes, you do" replied Tina with a laugh; and the two of them continued to dance, confident in the fact that they maybe too now had their forever.

* * *

 _End Note: Well there really is no end note, because there isn't much to say. Except I hope you all like that little one shot, and keep an eye out for more coming soon._  
 _Hopefully I will also have a few new chapters up as well of some stories that have posted on here as well._

 _So until then, once again thanks for reading; and if you have liked it then please do leave a review, fave or follow._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
